Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} - \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} - {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{6}$